Mistletoe
by loli-chick336
Summary: Its Christmas break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are staying at school this year. Everything its perfectly fine, except one thing. Ron and Hermione cant stop fighting. RHr... Please R
1. Would you apologize?

Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry Potter character. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own my imagination, so dont sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: Would you Apologize?   
  
It was a cheerful Christmas break in Hogwarts school. Beutiful white snow outside, many decorations, and no classes. what more could you ask for?. Except for one thing. In the common room of Gryffindor Tower, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were having another fight over notting.  
  
"But Ron she didnt mean to eat your chocolate cake!." said a very angry Hermione.  
  
"Well, yeah that cat of your didn't had to eat it!. I wanted that really bad." said Ron very annoyed after seeing an empty plate with ginger hair over it.  
  
"And why are you so upset over a piece of cake?. Don't you have anything better to do than think about food??." Hermione argued back helding Crookshanks her ginger hair cat in her hands.  
  
"But-- dont you have anything else to do that study and think about books?." Ron said. He knew he had gone to far.  
  
"Yeah of course, why I dont go and do something better like going to bed!." Hermione exploded and went upstairs to the girls dormitory, and slammed the door. Leaving Ron murmuring words that were hard to hear.  
  
"What did you said?" ashed Harry. Who was seated on a chair near the fire place.  
  
Ron turned alert and surprised to see Harry there for a moment. "Huh?. Oh Harry how long have you been there?." Ron said aware of the look of Harry's face.  
  
"Long enough mate to hear you and Hermione fight over notting."  
  
"But Crookshanks--"  
  
" I know Ron I heard it all. But why do you always have to argue?." said Harry tired of saying the samething over and over again like a parrot everytime Ron and Hermione argued. " Come on Ron lets go down to the kitchens and get the dessert that you didn't got."  
  
"Okay... fine. Sounds good to me!." Ron said getting slightly cheerful that he could eat the cake he didn't got before.  
  
Harry and ron headed downstairs, through the hallaways, and down to the kitchens. Without a word spoken. Ron got he's chocolate cake from the Elfs that were please to give him more.( "please sir take more"). But harry had to drag Ron outside, so he wouldn't stuff himself to much. Going back the silence was the same, so Harry decided to break silence.  
  
" Ron why dont you apologize to Hermione It's almost Christmas and Im not going to force conversations between the two of you." Harry said hopefull to hear Ron say 'Okay'.  
  
"No, Hermione should be the one apologizing!. Not me, It was her cat's fault after all." Ron said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Then fine im not talking to neither of you until you settle things down." Harry said as they got through the portrait hole ,and hurried up before Ron to the dormitoris for no arguements. Leaving a depressed Ron sitting in the common room eating a piece of cake.  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning it was just as silent as it was the day before. Harry wasn't talking to neither Ron or Hermione until the fix thing up. Well it didn't went as well as Harry thought. Neither Ron or Hermione wanted to aplogize, so Harry decided to spend the day with Hagrid.  
  
"Those two are getting really annoying fighting almost everyday over stupid things." Harry said to Hagrid.  
  
"yeh' wat I think, Those two fancy each other". Hagrid said giving Harry a butterbeer.  
  
"Thanks, yeah I notticed that a long time ago, but both of them are a fighting to much to even notice. Ron is to cluless to see whats in front of him, and Hermione... I dont know, she is probably to smart to get Ron." Harry said and took a sip of his butterbeer. Hagrid chuckled, and they kept talking about other things and Quidditch especially.  
  
The day passes and harry came back at sunset just in time for dinner. He headed to the Great Hall to go and have some dinner, Hopefully to find Ron and Hermione on speaking terms again. He found Ron and hermione sitting there but by no surprise, they were pretty away from each other. Neither saying a word. Just looking down at their food and neither eating. Harry got up there and sat between the two of them.  
  
" Hello, what have you guys been doing?." Harry asked trying to force a conversation.  
  
" 'llo" Ron said dully. "Nothing really."  
  
"Hi" said Hermione in the same way. "been doing some homework." Hermione looked at Harry and at her food, and kept playing with it. Ron chuckled.  
  
"What!?." Hermione said looking up at Ron narrowed eye. " Do you always have to laugh when I say something with the word 'Homework' in it.?"  
  
" No, I didn't say anything!". ron said aparting his eyes from his food. "And why do you have to blame me for everything!."  
  
"Like its not your fault!." Hermione said angrier and got up, and stomped away from the Great Hall.  
  
"Now you done it mate." Harry said serving some potatoes to his plate. Harry knew this wasn'y gonna be a happy Christmas unless a miracle happend.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hello!, I hope you enjoy Chapter one of my story. This is going to be a Short story. Probably with 5 or 6 chapters. I still dont know!. I'll promise to update really soon if you all encourage me with a few words. you know what a mean dont you?. so why you dont just Review!. It will make me happy!.  
  
Me + reviews= Happy  
  
you + chapters= Happy  
  
you see the similarities??.  
  
now go Review! 


	2. Midnight Stroll

﻿Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. It all belongs to   
  
the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own my imagination and my computer! :)  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2: Midnight Stroll  
  
With two days left before Christmas, Harry was still hoping for a miracle to stir things between Ron and Hermione. Now, late at midnight Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess in the empty common room.  
  
"Checkmate," Ron said to Harry triumphantly for the 4th time winning. "Up for another round Harry?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm going up to bed," Harry yawned as he got up from his chair."You coming?"  
  
"Not right now, gonna stay here for a while. Not really tired." Ron said putting up the chessboard and its pieces.  
  
"Okay," Harry said going up the steps to the boy's dormitory. "Good night."  
  
"Bye," Ron said sitting in the couch near the fireplace.  
  
Ron stayed there thinking about how Christmas was drawing near and the thought of presents made him happy. Except one thing, he wasn't talking to Hermione. He was still a little angry with her but he missed her so much. After all she was his best friend and this made him sadder. So he decided to go out for a walk that night. He went up some stairs, but didn't know exactly where he was going. He thought about many things, especially Hermione. He continued walking up without watching where he was going. Ending up in the Owlery, he decided to take a look at Pigwidgeon. He hadn't sent a letter in a while.  
  
Ron looked up through the window of the Owlery at the moon. There was a loud crack and he turned around.  
  
"Hermione is that you?" Ron said, squinting his eyes to see better. It was pretty dark.  
  
"Ron what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she folded a letter. The moon light struck her face, making her shine.  
  
"Oh nothing, couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Ron said, mildly surprised that they were on speaking terms. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just sending a letter to Viktor," Hermione said much calmer than she had been before.  
  
"What? Are you still friends with that guy?" Ron asked, his voice rising a little. "I can't believe you would do that!"  
  
"I can be friends with whomever I want," Hermione said slightly annoyed.  
  
"But why Viktor? He is from Durmstrang," Ron said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he is really nice and great to talk to."  
  
"No he isn't--"  
  
"But what do you know? You never got a chance to know him!" Hermione exploded, now angrier.  
  
They didn't realize they were screaming again until they heard some noises outside.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked looking at the door.  
  
"I dont know," Ron said. "We'd better get back."  
  
"Wait let me send this letter," Hermione said, tying the letter for Krum on a school owl and sending it through the window. Ron still looked suspiciously at Hermione.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, let's go back," Ron said walking to the door. Hermione followed behind.  
  
They trotted down to the 7th floor and heard noises. "Come on, hurry," Hermione said, trying to walk a little faster. 'Clunk clunk-' "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said a bit scared. With that they heard someone shouting down the corridor.  
  
"Peeves you get back here this instance!" they heard someone say. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Come on, hurry. Let's hide," Hermione said looking around to see where to hide.   
  
"Here through this door." Ron and Hermione hurried inside.  
  
They got in and locked the door. When they heard the voices draw near, Ron and Hermione retreated for the door to wait for the Professor to pass and be out of danger.They looked around. It was a cozy room decorated with many Christmas decorations. There was a big fireplace and a couch with some chairs. Also, some hot chocolate was served on a small table.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked slightly confused. "I've never seen this room before."  
  
"Of course you haven't Ron. What room changes a lot? The Room of Requirement, of course. Where else would we be?" Hermione said obviously.  
  
"I'm sorry miss know-it-all but just because I don't know something doesn't mean you   
  
have to go and criticize me," Ron said taking a hot chocolate off the table. "These are good, want one?"  
  
"I didn't criticize you! Don't you remember coming here for the D.A. meetings last year?" Hermione asked, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well next time, say it so you don't sound too obvious and make me look bad," Ron said, choking down the hot chocolate.  
  
"Okay, next time I won't make it sound too obvious and 'miss know-it-all', Hermione said in a more serious tone. "Happy?" Ron nodded.  
  
"You gonna drink that?" Ron asked just after he finished his drink.  
  
"No take it," Hermione replied looking around and seeing a shelf of books. She took one and started reading.  
  
"Aren't you gonna do something better that read?" Ron asked bored.  
  
"No, I like reading," Hermione responded, slightly annoyed by the comment.  
  
"And don't you have anything else to do than eat all the time and think about food?" Hermione said trying to get back at Ron for the earlier comment.  
  
Ron decided to ignore her. "So what was the letter for Krum about?"  
  
"Ugh, don't you ignore me!" Hermione said slamming the book she was reading. "Besides, its none of your business what I wrote to Viktor."  
  
"So what is he your boyfriend now?" Ron said. He knew he was looking for trouble.  
  
"No, he isn't. He is just a friend." Hermione said angrier. "BesidesI like someone else!" Hermione had said too much. 'Oops...' She thought, now slightly pink.  
  
"Oh really?" Ron said, somehow surprised and happy. 'So she doesn't like Viktor'. 'Who could it be?' Ron thought. "Who is it then?"  
  
"Uh... No one. I don't have to tell you," Hermione said, still slightly pink in her cheeks. Ron, still looking at her suspiciously, settled down in a chair. Hermione was still standing there not knowing what to say anymore.  
  
  
  
Then Ron stood up again and went over to Hermione.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Hermione for being such a jerk," Ron said looking down at his feet. "I hate when we argue so much. Besides it's almost Christmas and I Don't want us to be fighting then," Ron said, still looking down at his shoes, trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I can't stand this fighting between us and its not good for Harry either," Hermione said taking Ron's hands. 'They are so soft.' Hermione thought. "I'm sorry Ron, please don't make me fight with you again." She fought back a few tears but then broke down, and started crying in the floor. "Its all my fault. I'm sorry for doing this to you."  
  
"No it isn't. I'm the one that has to be sorry. I'm the jerk that always makes awful comments. I'm sorry," Ron said. "Please don't cry, it doesn't help if you keep crying," Ron said and sat down at eye level with Hermione. It was an awkward moment for the both of them, just apologizing there. Ron tried to comfort Hermione but the tension was huge.  
  
"Ron, look at me." Their eyes met, and locked for a second or two. "Ron,promise me we wont fight again," Hermione said. Now the tears started to dry.  
  
"I promise," Ron whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up to dry tears from her eyes and slowly turned her head down to Ron who was sitting there beside her. Hermione said:  
  
"Mistletoe."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Tun Tun Tun. Ah, no cliffhanger! Sorry guys to leave you there butI wanted to stop there. Anyway this turned out to be a pretty long chapter.My eyes hurt. Haha you don't want to know that. Anyway thanks you guys for the wonderful reviews and thanks michelleywelley for your help! So whatwill happen next? Stay tuned and review to hurry me up! Lol.  
  
Click that purple button down here. Thank you! 


	3. I'm Sorry?

Disclaimer: I don not own anything. Every Character belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling, so dont sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didnt updated in such a long time!, Here is chapter three what we were all waiting for.. haha...  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3: I'm Sorry?   
  
The silent was intense at that moment. The only thing you could here was the fire burning the wood in the fireplace. Ron's and Hermione's eyes met, and it seemed forever that they were trapped on their own world; just the two of them. Right then Hermione started to lean closer, following by Ron leaning closer like two magnets approaching.  
  
They were just inches apart, face to face. Ron could feel Hermione's shallow breathing and his throat drying up. Seconds later before you knew it their lips touched, and shared a gentle and sweet kiss.  
  
Hermione broke apart and opened her eyes. She looked up at Ron who was sitting there shocked.  
  
"um....," thats all that could come out of Ron's mouth.  
  
"I-- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that," Hermione said putting her hands on her face, "Oh gosh... Oh gosh.. Oh gosh, stupid me," Hermione whisper to herself.  
  
"Hermione--"  
  
"Oh Ron, stupid me, I'm sorry--"  
  
"Hermione!, look at me," Ron said taking her hands and pulling them down. "I'ts ok, really it is," Ron continued by the look of Hermione's face. "Look..." He took a deep breath, 'This is the moment, there is no turning back.' "I... had really liked you since a really long time ago, and by this I mean.... um... More than... friends," Ron confessed now a bit scared to Hermione's reaction, and found himself blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh Ron!...." It's all Hermione could say giving him a hug. "I really liked you too... a lot, and more than friends." Hermione has giving in her words too. It seemed such a relief for the both of them.   
  
"Really?" Ron asked much happier.  
  
"Yes, really," Hermione said much secure of herself. There was a long silent, the both of them rethrieving in their minds what just happend.  
  
Ron looked up and back down again. "Mistletoe."  
  
Thet leaned closer now more secured and shared a more stronger and longer kiss than the first one.   
  
"I-- love you," Ron struggle to say now brushing Hermione's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Love you too," Hermione said leaning closer to Ron.   
  
They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the moment.  
  
***  
  
A/N: ah.. I know so short! sorry, but I wanted to leave it there. awww... *sights* how sweet and fluffy... haha. I hope you liked this chapter, I will update the next chapter sooner. I'm thinking of continuing until Christmas... anyway please Review! thank you! :D 


End file.
